You Are Not Alone
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Set in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. I try to keep all characters in character but if some seem a bit ooc I apologise. Will be H/Hr. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**You Are Not Alone**

_**chapter 1**_

Hermione Granger wasn't in the mood for yet another Weasley drama with Ron. She turned on her heel, leaving him shouting after her about how House Elves liked doing what they did. She had in effect, for the first time, abandoned her Prefect duties. She angrily stalked the corridors, making her way up the stairs from the first floor. How dare he?! What right did he have to call her selfish after all she did for him!?

The portraits whispered amongst themselves as a furious head of hair walked silently past them, wondering what could have had such a young woman so riled up.

Hermione looked up as she heard cackling above her. "Peeves if you dare do what you planned I will exorcise you myself. I am not in the mood!" She growled so darkly it would have made the Bloody Baron himself proud. Her tone seemed to have done the trick, as the poltergeist who usually loved to wreak havoc amongst the Hogwarts students zoomed away from her. She could however hear him singing; "Potty Potter's Granger girl is potty like him!"

She shook her head, rolling her eyes at the words. When where people and ghosts alike going to get it into their heads?! There was absolutely nothing going on between her and Harry! Sure they were close, closer than most people, closer than Ron and the three of them, save for last year, been together in life or death situations.

And she rarely argued massively with Harry. The only conflict to come between them was when she reported his Firebolt, for fear it may have been cursed. She could have handled Ron sulking at her, since that was all he ever did. But she never imagined Harry would abandon her. In fact now she thought about it, it was like the other half to her was missing. She shook her head. Of course Harry wasn't the one that made her complete. He was just Harry. Her very skinny, messy haired best friend that always had a crooked grin just for her when she helped him. So why was her heart starting to tell her differently? She felt her anger slowly leaving her as she reached the fourth floor, she knew she needed to think on this, it couldn't possibly be right. They were best friends for five years and not once had either of them expressed an interest of that nature toward each other. "This is madness..." she muttered.

"So is talking to yourself. And hearing voices."

Hermione wheeled around at the voice and she gasped when she saw Harry. Great... just the person she didn't want to see at that moment. "What are you doing out of the common room? And why weren't you in the Great Hall earlier?"

"I was in the kitchens. I was out by the Quidditch pitch earlier and I missed dinner, so I went to get something to eat. Then I passed Ron who was still mad at something." He shrugged. "I figured he had another argument with you." He added, his green eyes softening slightly.

Hermione gave a small smile. Harry was always moody lately, and the times he wasn't, she really liked it. Ron would never care this much, to follow her and make sure she was happy. No Ron was selfish and bad tempered. "I'm alright Harry." she said.

"I don't believe you." He told her. He was the only person that saw her and how she was feeling, even if lately he wasn't feeling himself.

She shook her head. "Harry please. I'm fine I just want to forget about it." she smiled softly.

Harry nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get much more out of her than that. "Well why don't I walk you back?" he suggested.

Hermione's smile grew wider as she nodded. "I'd like that." she said, and laughed when he held out his arm for her, and she linked her arm with his.

They walked in a companionable silence the rest of the way to the seventh floor, their silence broken by the Fat Lady's request for the password, and Hermione's reply of "Mimbulus Mimbletonia." The portrait swung open to let the couple inside.

Harry looked around, seeing to his relief that it was mostly empty except for a couple of first years playing wizard's chess in the corner.

Hermione flopped down into the sofa in front of the fire, letting out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes.

Harry laughed a little, realising how tense she must have been and he sat beside her.

"What is so funny, Potter?"

Harry's smile turned into a smirk at her words. "Nothing."

Hermione opened her eyes, raising an eyebrow at him, though her insides were jumbling inside. That damn smirk! "Is that why you're smirking?"

"Well..." he shrugged, but the smirk didn't leave his face.

Slipping off her shoes, she turned and swung her legs so they came to rest in his lap, and deliberately placed her feet where she wanted them. "Well?" it was her turn to smirk as she saw something flicker in her friend's eyes. "I would think very carefully about the next thing to come out of your mouth."

The smirk faltered slightly when he saw her feet ever so close to where he knew she would most definitely cause him pain. "You are pure evil, Granger." he challenged.

He grabbed her ankle when she started to inch closer. "Don't. You. Dare."

Hermione feigned a look of innocence, though her eyes were teasing. "Me? I would never." she giggled.

"You wouldn't get the chance." he told her, smirking still and moved her feet off his lap, then grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. He had no idea what he was doing, why he was doing this to his best friend. All he knew was that there was something about her. Something that couldn't keep him away, couldn't keep him from thinking about her in more than a friendly way. He knew he loved her, ever since she had been petrified he knew he would never want to lose her. "You would never hurt me, Mione we both know that." he told her in her ear, moving his arm around her back to keep her in place.

Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she forced her breathing to remain calm as she was pulled close to him. She involuntarily shivered when she felt his breath on her ear and heard him speak. Gone was the playful best friend she had been just moments before. "I could always try." she spoke, trying to maintain her playful side.

She didn't realise it, but she had succeeded in taking their minds off their troubles, it was just the two of them.

"We both know you won't." he looked into her eyes now, he could see the twinkle still there, but he could also see that she was internally nationalising something. "What are you thinking about?"

Hermione tried to think of what to say. How was she supposed to explain that she was falling in love, very hard, and very fast? More importantly, how was she supposed to explain that it was with him? And had probably always had been? "It's... uh... it's nothing." she said, doubting herself. She was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! Why couldn't she just tell him!

"You don't seem so sure." he spoke gently.

"It's nothing, honestly." she repeated, a bit firmer.

Harry quickly dropped his arm just as the portrait door swung open.

Hermione leaned back against the arm of the sofa again as Ron walked through and looked straight at them.

"Did I interrupt something?" Ron asked, noticing Hermione was blushing and Harry was trying to avoid eye contact.

"No. We were just talking." Hermione said quickly. "It was just something that was a bit embarrassing for me that's all."

Ron shrugged, not wanting to know or caring. He probably would have demanded an explanation had he seen them just seconds earlier.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. Goodnight boys." she said and stood up, walking up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, leaving Harry and Ron alone.

"Yeah, I think I'll turn in too. You coming?" Ron asked after ten minutes of silence, just staring at the fire.

"No, I'll be up in a bit though, just want to be on my own."

"Suit yourself. Night." Ron yawned and left for his bed.

Harry only shrugged a reply, staring at the flames flickering and dying in the fireplace. He wondered what had happened before Ron came in, what would have happened if he hadn't returned when he did. He saw how unhappy she was with Ron, heard their arguments, most of them were so petty he had to shout at them both to tell them to shut up. Ron was acting like a jealous boyfriend and he wasn't even dating her. Harry only wanted Hermione to be happy, he just didn't know if he was who she wanted, even if he was the only one to make her happy.

Hermione drew the curtains around her bed, effectively stopping Parvati and Lavendar trying to rope her into a conversation. She stared at the ceiling, her heart rate slowing down._ I don't love him... not like that..._ she told herself. _I don't... I can't... _She soon fell into a restless sleep.

It was after midnight by the time Harry retired to ed, his dorm filled with the snores of Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas, Seamus and Neville slept silently, the odd groan coming from the Irishman as he kicked off his covers.

Harry rolled his eyes and silently got himself ready for bed, he too falling into a restless sleep as his head hit the pillow.

Harry jolted awake from another nightmare and he looked around the room frantically.

"You alright, Harry?" Ron asked, pulling a jumper over his head.

Harry looked over, his brain slowly registering that it was in fact morning, and he wasn't in the dark depths of Voldemort's mind. "Yeah..yeah I'm fine." he said and jumped up, starting to get himself ready.

"Well I'll meet you down in the Great Hall." Ron said, leaving the dorm.

Neville who had been silent the whole time, looked over at Harry warily. He knew the boy wasn't fine as he said, the panic in his face was obvious, should have been obvious to Ron. "H-Harry?"

Harry turned, buttoning up his shirt when he looked at Neville. "Yeah?"

"If you ever need to talk, y'know I'm here mate, don't you?"

Harry gave a grateful smile to the other boy. "Thanks Nev, much appreciated. But I don't think this is one anyone other than Dumbledore can help with." he said, fumbling around with his tie and then grabbed his school bag.

"Okay, well how about I walk down with you?" Neville as,ed, grabbing his own bag.

Harry nodded and the two of them left Gryffindor Tower, both walking down to the Great Hall. Both boys made their way to the Gryffindor table, Neville taking his seat by Ginny and Colin, Harry sitting next to Hermione.

"Harry, you look terrible!" Hermione gasped when she turned to face him.

"Thanks, Hermione.." he rolled his eyes at her, smiling a little at her concern.

"Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

"Leave the man alone, Hermione, he just woke up!" Ron scoffed, shoving some bacon into his mouth.

Hermione scowled, her cheeks turning pink at his words.

Harry put his hand on hers to stop her from reacting verbally. "I'm fine, Hermione, honestly."

Her brown eyes searched his green ones for a moment. After deciding he was telling the truth, she nodded and picked up a piece of toast.

Ron was on his second helping of a fried breakfast when the trio heard a "Hem hem!" which caused them to look up.

Professor Umbridge was standing directly behind Harry, causing him to turn around to face her when she spoke. "Where were you yesterday evening, Mr Potter?" she asked in her sickly sweet, girly tone.

"I was in the library, Professor. I had some homework I needed to finish." Harry lied. He'd be damned if he was going to tell her he was out flying for most of the evening.

"But, I sent Mr Creevey to look for you. He told me he couldn't find you anywhere. If you are telling me he is lying, Mr Potter... you know how I feel about little liars."

Hermione inwardly cringed at her tone, but Harry stayed calm.

"No he wasn't lying Professor. I just hid myself in a corner so I wouldn't be disturbed. I guess I missed dinner, he couldn't find me because he didn't know where to look." Harry spoke, hoping to spare whichever Creevey brother she may have sent from a detention.

Umbridge, with a nasty glint in her eye was spared from replying when the owls signalled their arrival of post to students and teachers.

Hedwig swooped down and landed in front of Harry, a piece of parchment clipped in her beak. Harry gently stroked her feathers and took the parchment from her, while Hermione handed her a piece of bacon, which the bird snatched from her fingers after nipping the girl affectionately.

"What does it say, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Dumbledore wants me to go to his office after dinner tonight." Harry spoke, effectively stopping the toad like woman from giving him a detention for something she thought he must be punished for.

Umbridge, fuming and pink-faced, stalked toward the doors of the great hall and left the room..

"Doef if shay why?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food, causing Hermione to wrinkle her nose in disgust. "Wha've I done now?!" he snapped, and swallowed his food.

People within earshot braced themselves for yet another Ron and Hermione explosion.

"Eating with your mouth full Ronald. Nobody wants to see your breakfast being eaten."

Harry quickly cut across Ron who was about to argue back. "He didn't say why. Now stop bickering. Ron, Hermione's right, don't talk with your mouth full. Hermione, just try and ignore him. Or don't sit in front of him."

Ron just scowled back at his plate, grumbling about the fact he hadn't actually done anything wrong, while Hermione sat silently, her cheeks turning pink.

Harry reached under the table for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, showing her he wasn't angry at her. "Right now that's sorted, we better go. Got Transfiguration first." he spoke. He stood up with Hermione and started to make his way out of the hall with her.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants?" Hermione thought outloud.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno... but it's a damn sight better than him ignoring me for most of the year."

"I don't think he was ignoring you Harry-" she started but was cut off.

"Hermione he made you and Ron, my two best friends, swear not to contact me over the summer. I get summoned to a disciplinary hearing and he doesn't say two words to me, walks past like I'm not even there. Refuses to speak to me when I listen to you, and try to tell him about that toad of a teacher. He's ignoring me, or something's going on and we're being kept in the dark."

Hermione stayed quiet for a moment, Harry could practically hear the gears of her brain whirring as she thought of something. "I have an idea. But you need to see Dumbledore first. You need to see what he wants you for and if you can get any information about us using defensive spells if we are to be attacked."

Harry nodded silently. "What do you have in that head of yours?"

Hermione pushed open the door that lead to the Transfiguration corridor. "You'll see later." she spoke.

Harry rolled his eyes, smiling as they walked down the corridor. They stopped outside the classroom.

"Wait out here?' She asked, knocking on the closed door.

Harry nodded, and watched as she entered the room, closing it behind her.

Moments later, Ron appeared, he had appeared to have run from the great hall to try and catch them up. "Where's Hermione?" He asked, trying to regain his breath.

"Just having a word with McGonagall before we go in." Harry shrugged.

"She's probably worried she got a 97 on her latest assignment." Ron laughed, but Harry didn't.

"Professor? I wonder if I might have a word with you?" Hermione asked politely.

Professor McGonagall studied her Gryffindor for a moment. Something did appear to be troubling her. "Well of course Miss Granger. What seems to be the problem?"

Hermione started to wring her fingers nervously for a moment. She really didn't want to get her best friend into trouble, but he had flouted his duties and the rules for far too long. "It's about Ron."

"What about Mr Weasley?"

"He's not a very good prefect. He tries everything he can to get out of his duties, he's not setting an example for the first years, he makes me do everything. I think you made a mistake letting Ron take on such duties." Hermione rambled.

McGonagall listened as the young woman ranted. She had a feeling Albus' big idea would blow up, she hadn't imagined it quite so soon. "Rest assured, Miss Granger that I will deal with Mr Weasley appropriately."

Hermione nodded. "You should have given it to Harry. He sometimes accompanies me on the rounds, and I make sure he's in the common room by curfew, but he actually helps me."

"I will keep it in mind, Miss Granger." McGonagall said just as the bell went, and students started piling into the classroom, Hermione taking a seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Are Not Alone**

_**chapter 2**_

"I'll wait up for you."

"Hermione it's only Dumbledore, you don't have to." Harry shrugged. "Anyway you still won't tell me what you went to McGonagall for and why she asked to see Ron."

"I... I reported him for not doing his prefect duties." Hermione flushed pink. Of all the things the three of them had done together, and she never once reported either of her friends, though teachers and students alike knew they were involved.

Harry gaped at her, impressed. "Hermione Granger! How could you!" He scolded in a teasing tone, accompanying the words with a prod to her side, making her squirm in her seat.

"Oh shut up!" She laughed, swiping his hand away with her own. "I'm still waiting up for you."

Harry looked at her. There was no point in arguing. She waited up for him after every detention with Umbridge, ready to tend to his wounds from the woman's "special quills", and Hermione was never short of a few things to say about it either. It was the only time he had ever heard her curse so fluently it would put Ron to shame, but he was the only one to have heard her. "Alright fine. But no cursing Dumbledore."

Her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink at the words. "If he doesn't put you in danger he's safe." She smiled.

"I didn't mean with a wand." He teased.

"I know very well what you meant, Potter. And I was venting that day." She stated, and then she started laughing as Harry started his assault with his tickling again. "Harry get off!" She wriggled, trying to get away, still laughing.

"Say sorry." He grinned, still attacking her sides, pinning her to the sofa they were sat on.

"What for?" She gasped.

"You know what for."

Had he not been tickling her she would have given him her best puppy eyes she knew he could never deny.

To anybody close enough, they looked exactly as they were, two best friends having fun. To the rest of Gryffindor Tower, they seemed a lot closer than just best friends.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry!" She gasped through her giggles, curling herself up when he stopped. She lay there trying to catch her breath back, still giggling.

Harry sat back, grinning at her.

Hermione eventually sat up and looked at him, smiling. "I'll get you back for that."

Harry rolled his eyes and swung his arm around her shoulders. "I've no doubt you will." He said calmly, but his insides were anything but calm. Just her mere prescence was enough to keep his bad mood away, if only for a little while. But if Ron was there it was all he could think about.

Hermione's breathing stopped momentarily, her heart trying to break free from her chest. It took her a moment to calm herself enough to form an audible sentence. "When do you have to go?"

Harry looked at his battered watch just as the portrait door swung open, causing the pair to spring apart. Ron appeared just as Harry stood.

"D'you know what she's done?! Were you in on it?!" Ron seethed, pointing an accusatory finger at his friends.

Hermione paled slightly.

"Ron I dunno what you're talking about." Harry said calmly, his temper rising.

"She!" Ron jabbed a finger in Hermione's direction. "She reported me to McGonagall about not doing my job properly as prefect!"

"Because you weren't! You left me to practically do everything!" Hermione snapped.

"You left me last night! What about you not doing yours properly?!"

"Ron that's not fair." Harry put in, trying to diffuse it before they both said something they would regret.

"How isn't it?! It's not my fault Little Miss Perfect there can't handle the pressures of OWL year-" Ron was cut off by a crack, and a stinging sensation that had forced his head to the side and made him step back.

Harry and the rest of the common room stared in stunned silence at Hermione's trembling form, clutching her hand that she slapped Ron with.

After a moment to compose himself, Ron glared at her and stormed up to his dormitory.

"C'mon." Harry said gently, trying to pull Hermione who seemed to be rooted to the spot. "Hermione move it!" He said with a little more force to jolt her to her senses, pulling her with him out of the common room.

"H-Harry... I..." she hiccupped, but Harry shushed her, keeping a comforting arm around her as they walked.

They stayed in silence until they reached the statue that lead to Dumbledore's office. He could already feel a sense of growing impatience and he hadn't even faced the old man yet. "Ron deserved it. So don't go blaming yourself."

"But Harry... I've only ever hit one other person in my entire life!" She gasped, looking up with watery eyes.

"And if you never slapped him I'd have done something worse. At least this way he gets a sore cheek and a wounded ego."

"You still haven't forgiven him have you?" She asked softly, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"There's a lot of things I haven't forgiven him for." Harry spoke evenly, hugging back momentarily before Hermione pulled back enough to look at him. Evidently there was something in his tone she didn't like. "What?"

"I think you and Ron need to talk, Harry..." she said and cut him of with a look when she saw him about to respond. "He gets jealous I know, and I'm not making excuses, but he is your friend."

"He's not much of a friend if he constantly makes my best friend cry."

Hermione's heart swelled and she couldn't help but smile. She was his best friend, not Ron?

"There's the smile I've been waiting to see." He said gently with a smile of his own. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, taking note that it was the first time he'd ever done it, and turned to say the password to the stone gargoyle.

Hermione froze, watching as he retreated up the stone steps. She wouldn't dare herself to hope, not yet, even though her sixteen year old heart had already melted, and her brain trying to think of a perfectly logical explanation.

The moment he got to the headmaster's door, all happiness had left him. Now he just wanted answers, wanted to know why he could see into Voldemort's mind, why Dumbledore was ignoring him, why a Ministry official was abusing her power over him purely because the Wizarding world was still in a state of denial.

Hermione sat against the wall, wishing Harry had left her with enough time to collect a book. Because while her head was in a book, she was perfectly able to ignore the outside world, able to ignore her brain. But now she was left alone with her thoughts. Thoughts of her friendships, thoughts of S.P.E.W, thoughts of how she was going to convince people to join a Defence club right under their teachers' noses. But mostly thoughts of Harry. How close they were, how he tried to make her smile when there were times neither of them wanted to. She hadn't realised how much time had past, only coming back to the real world when she felt somebody nudge her leg with their foot. She looked up to see Harry, and her stomach clenched. It seemed the meeting hadn't gone well. She quickly stood up. "What happened?"

"Not here." was all he said and started walking down the corridor without her.

Hermione bit her lip and quickly followed after him, knowing it wasn't the best time to talk.

"What are you doing out of your common room, Miss Granger? Mr Potter?"

The pair turned on the staircase they were on to face Professor Umbridge.

Harry inwardly groaned. Why couldn't the woman leave him alone!?

"Well?" She gave the two teenagers a sickening smile.

"Harry was just coming from Professor Dumbledore's office. And as I was doing my Prefect rounds I decided to walk back with him." Hermione answered before Harry could.

"I didn't think you were on Prefect duty tonight, Miss Granger, I thought it was Mr Weasley's turn."

"Ron and I decided to swap rounds, he will be doing his tomorrow night."

Professor Umbridge, knowing she couldn't get a detention out of the pair, gave a curt nod. "Well do ensure that you hurry up Miss Granger."

"Yes, professor." Hermione nodded, ushering Harry up the stairs before the staircase could move and before Umbridge could change her mind.

"You didn't have to do that, Hermione." Harry spoke once they were out of earshot.

"Yes I did. The mood you were in back there I didn't trust you not to rise to it." Hermione answered, looking at him. "Now are you going to tell me what happened in that meeting?"

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort could be getting inside my head without him realising it." Harry sighed, wincing at Hermione's audible gasp and looked away from the look of utter horror on her face. "So he's sending me to Snape a few nights a week to learn Occlumency."

"Th-that means..." Hermione trailed off, her voice shaking. "It'll only be a matter of time before he realises the connection to you! He could put things into your head, have you think they're real even if they're not!"

Harry nodded. He wasn't surprised she'd made the connection so fast. It was Hermione after all. The most amazing girl he'd ever met.

"Harry... what if he uses Sirius...?"

His gut twisted at her words. It had been one of the things he'd thought of ever since Dumbledore revealed it to him. The two people he didn't think he could live without, and one of them was stood before him, absolutely terrified of what was to come. "Then I'll find a way to stop it... Nobody else is dying because of me."

"Nobody dies because of you Harry... He will kill whoever stands in his way." she told him, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug again.

Harry wound his arms around her back, pulling her closer, screwing his eyes shut.

They stayed there for a few moments until Harry dropped his arms and stepped back. "We should go. I don't think I could handle another run-in."

Hermione nodded and started walking again. At some point along the way, their hands had connected. Hermione guessed he still needed a bit of comfort, and so allowed the action, Harry thinking much the same thing.

When the pair reentered the common room, they found it empty.

"Do you want to stay down here for a bit?" Hermione looked to him, she still hadn't let go of his hand.

Harry shook his head. "No I'm going to bed."

"Okay." She gave him a small smile as they walked up the staircase. Once at the top, she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, then turned on her heel and walked up the few steps to the girls' dorm. "Night Harry." She whispered, closing the door leaving a dumbstruck, silent and blushing boy behind her.

Thankful her dormmates were asleep, Hermione quickly got herself dressed into her pyjamas and into bed.

It took a few moments for Harry to remember how to work his feet, forcing himself to walk up to his own dorm. Ron was lying awake in bed when the door opened.

"Harry?"

"Yeah it's me." He spoke as he walked over to his bed. He really didn't want to have to deal with Ron right now.

"Listen... mate... I was out of order earlier..."

"Yeah you were." Harry said bluntly, and Ron visibly winced. "It's not me you need to apologise to. She did what she thought was right, d'you think she wanted to go to McGonagall?"

Ron shook his head. "I was angry. I didn't even want to be bloody Prefect... I'm on my last warning anyway."

Harry got himself ready for bed while Ron spoke. "You deserved that slap."

Again Ron winced. "Yeah I can still feel it. Dean said I deserved it too. And Seamus had more than enough to say."

Harry smiled a little. They may have turned their back on him but they'd protect Hermione's honour if she needed it. "Before you go near her tomorrow let me talk to her. She is liable to be violent again before you can speak."

Ron nodded. "Good idea mate..."

Harry climbed into his bed.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't want to tell him. Not yet anyway. "Just wanted to know how I was getting on." He shrugged.

Ron shrugged deciding it wasn't worth staying up for and settled himself in bed. "Night, mate." He yawned and extinguished the light.

"Night." Harry said, and moments later heard Ron's snoring. He however couldn't sleep. His conversations with Dumbledore and Hermione running through his head until he eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.

When Harry awoke, he could hear the usual chatter from the boys as they got themselves ready for the day. He rubbed his eyes, reached for his glasses and put them on his nose as he sat up.

"Morning Harry." Dean nodded to him.

"Uh...morning." Harry replied back and started to get himself ready.

"How was Hermione last night? We heard she was a bit upset over.." Seamus trailed off as Ron reentered the dorm.

"She's fine. Or she was when I left her." Harry answered as he pulled on some socks.

The boys nodded at this and decided to drop the subject. Harry took this moment, now he was dressed, to quickly leave the room and darted down to the Common Room.

Hermione looked up at the sound of footsteps from her curled up position on the sofa, Crookshanks in her lap where a book would usually be. "Oh, morning Harry." She smiled brightly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was." She admitted. "What about you? You look dreadful."

"Thanks." He said dryly, but smiled to show he wasn't annoyed. "Just thinking too much."

"That's my job." She smiled.

"You've been demoted to henpecker." He teased, grinning and ducked as a cushion came flying at his head.

"Henpecker?! Bloody henpecker my ar-"

"Temper, Miss Granger." Harry cut her off with a smirk. "Anyway I need to tell you something."

Hermione laughed as he cut off her mini tirade and nodded. "Alright."

"It's about Ron." He said. "Hear me out? Please?" He added when he saw her whole demeanor shift.

"Fine." She spoke after a moment.

"Dean and Seamus caught wind of what happened and they had a few words with him. He wants to apologise."

"He can say sorry all he likes, Harry, but it doesn't excuse the fact of what he said and how he's treated me in the past."

"I know. But I'm asking you, just for the sake of the tension in the Tower, just say you forgive him. Even if it will take you a while to do so. And I promise not to ask anything else of you." Harry looked at her. "And I promise, if he blows up again I'll hex him out of the dorms myself."

Hernione looked into her friend's big, wide, pleading green eyes and she sighed softly. "I presume he's waiting for you to say whether it's safe to approach?"

Harry nodded.

"Alright fine. But if he makes one more wrong move I want nothing more to do with him." As she said the words she wondered if she believed them. Sure she was mad at Ron but he was her best friend. His temper was certainly putting it to the test.

Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then walked back up to the dorms. "She's fine you can go talk to her."

"I'm not about to have a canary attack me?" Ron looked up.

"Not yet. But push your luck and she may be tempted. Last chance Ron."

The redhead nodded and left the dorm, knowing his dormmates would be waiting if he made a wrong move.

"Uh, Hermione?"

Crookshanks mewed indignantly as the hand that was just running through his fur stopped.

Hermione looked up at her name. "Yes Ron?"

"I... I just wanted to say sorry. Y'know for yesterday. I was out of order."

"Fine." Hermione spoke. "It'll take me a while to fully forgive you, but fine." She added and stood, picking Crookshanks up and then dropping him in her place. "Tell Harry I'll meet him at breakfast." She walked out of the common room.

The rest of the boys came down moments later. "Well?" Seamus asked.

"Assuming it went well, you don'r look like you've been slapped. Or jinxed." Dean put in.

"Everything's fine, can we go now?" Ron asked, exiting the common room.

Once in the Great Hall, Harry took his place next to Hermione, and Ron sat opposite, both quietly filling their plates as Hermione read the Daily Prophet, 'reading what the opposing side were writing' as she'd once said when Harry questioned her.

The trio were silent for a further fivw minutes until she calmly folded the paper and placed it at her side.

"Anything?" Ron asked.

"Something's definitely happening with the giants...and I think this is why Hagrid's not here." She answered and handed Ron the paper when he held his hand out for it. "But there's very little being said, I reckon the Minister is trying some very underhand things, cruel things he wants nobody to read."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Harry grumbled. "The Prophet's denying Voldemort's back and I doubt people would believe it even if he wandered through Hogwarts in Dobby's tea cosy."

"It's only a matter of time before their deny/blame plan backfires. And it'll backfire spectacularly." Hermione spoke softly.

Ron shrugged, once more shovelling food in his mouth and reading the paper.

A/N: I have an idea where to go with this and it may include not killing Sirius off... what d'you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; thank you to my reviewers :) it looks like my idea will be well received then. I do agree that Sirius was majorly wronged. I wish to give him his chance to be there for Harry just as he should have been.

**You Are Not Alone**

_**chapter 3**_

"So what's this idea of yours?" Ron asked, watching as Hermione pulled a book off the shelf in the library. He and Harry then followed her to a table still waiting for her to talk.

"I... think we should form a defence club." Hermione spoke quietly so that they wouldn't be overheard. "We're taking Defence Against the Dark Arts but not actually learning how to practically defend ourselves."

"How do we do that?" Harry asked.

"We call it a practical study group. We will obviously need people to sign up... and the best way we do that is hold a meeting for those that are interested..." Hermione bit her lip. "Professor Umbridge said nothing about study groups being formed."

'Until she makes up some rule banning them.' Harry thought. "Well people will need convincing."

Hermione looked to him. She could understand his reservations, she'd seen how distraught he was last year, witnessing Cedric's murder at the hands of the same man that killed his parents. And witnessed the backlash as nobody believed him. "We'll just have to find a way of convincing them... you don't have to tell them everything but it will be evident that some will just be there to hear the brutal truth about what happened that night." Her eyes softened at his grimace. "It's not my best idea... but you are the best person I know to lead such a group... you're a skilled wizard Harry and have seen more than the rest of us..."

Harry sighed heavily. "Fine...I'll do it. But only if you two will help me."

Ron looked at him cluelessly. "Mate we all know Hermione's best for that... you're great at Defence but she's best at the logical stuff."

"And so would you be if you picked up a book. Or failing that, your wand." Hermione countered, but the redhead only shrugged. "Fine, it'll be you and me, Harry."

"Right..." Harry shrugged. "What's the book for?"

"I'm going to come up with a way to ensure no one goes ahead and tells Umbridge about the group to get us into trouble... I want to make sure those that sign up actually want to be there and learn how to defend themselves, and won't be just a spy sent by Umbridge..." Hermione spoke, looking through the book of complex spells she'd brought over. "Of course we'd tell them what it is... I won't trick anybody into signing up."

Harry nodded, leaning over to look at what she was reading.

Ron stood awkwardly. "I'll go and let Ginny know what we're thinking of doing. Maybe Fred and George too. I'll see you at dinner." He spoke and left the library quickly.

Harry and Hermione stayed where they were, Hermione still reading.

They stayed there in silence until a tiny, barely audible gasp escaped Hermione's lips. Harry's head shot up. "What?" He asked.

"I think I've got the perfect idea." She pointed to a very long and detailed paragraph about jinxing parchment. "Anybody that wants to sign up has to sign a special parchment. We tell them, obviously that if anybody betrays us we will know."

"How?" Harry asked, turning his unfocusing eyes on her.

"Simple, but complex. I will jinx the parchment so that a word may appear on the betrayer's forehead should they ever do so. Nobody, especially a teenage girl, wants boils to appear on their forehead. I think the word 'sneak' should suffice in letting people know who our betrayer was."

Harry looked at her incredulously. It was possibly the most vindictive she'd ever been. Vindictive, but still amazingly brilliant, and he loved her for it. "Sounds like a good idea. It will definitely sort the ones that want to be there from those that don't."

"That's exactly my thinking." Hermione spoke.

He could have kissed her. "How long will it take to get right?"

"Uhm... give me a week. I should have it by then." She smiled and stood up, taking the book with her. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

Harry nodded and stood up, walking out of the library with her.

They quickly made their way down to the great hall, Harry was surprised they weren't spotted by a teacher, or more likely, Umbridge as they entered the room. They made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down by Ron.

Hermione looked around before settling on putting some shepherd's pie on her plate and pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"Find anything?" Ron asked as he looked to her.

Concerned about who may overhear she nodded. "Yes I've found a few things I can work on." She answered. "Did you speak to them?"

Ron nodded. "Ginny's a bit concerned. Fred and George are up for it. Lee Jordan said he'll come too if you'll let him." He said and started to eat again.

"Course. As long as he knows not to..." she trailed off and smiled as he nodded. "Perfect!"

Harry glanced at them both and smiled a little and then went back to his food.

The trio ate in silence until they had finished.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked.

"We round up all the people that are interested and we call a meeting at the next Hogsmeade weekend. I think the Hog's Head might be an ideal place to meet." Hermione answered.

"That's in two weeks!" Ron looked at her as though she had sprouted a second head.

Hermione nodded with an air of confidence. "I know."

"I think she'll be sorted by then." Harry spoke, giving her a smile.

Ron looked between the two of them. "Are you sure there's nothing between you two? You seem a bit too... close..."

Hermione blushed at Harry's comment and then avoided Ron's gaze at his.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Course not. I just have faith in her."

Ron looked at them clearly unconvinced.

"Honestly Ronald there is nothing between Harry and I. You know full well there isn't." Hermione snapped.

Harry nodded his agreement. "Seriously mate. She's beautiful, and smart, and everything a guy could want in a girl, but she's my friend and I'm damn lucky of that."

Hermione smiled, her cheeks practically burning. "Thanks Harry..." she said softly. Her heart fell a little as he said she was just his friend, but then she would have said the same.

Ron looked between them again and gave a resigned nod, seeming to believe them.

Angelina Johnson stopped behind Harry on the way up the table. "Harry are you still coming to practise?"

Harry, who had been drinking some pumkin juice, choked on his drink and coughed loudly. How had he forgot?! He had his first Occlumency lesson with Snape tonight as well. Once he recovered from the shock he turned to face her. "Yeah... course, but I have to see Dumbledore again at eight o'clock."

Angelina, already unimpressed with Harry's lack of attendance, decided that at least an hour and a half was better than nothing at all, and so she kept quiet, leaving the Gryffindor table.

"You forgot, didn't you." Ron said.

Harry nodded silently, still coughing slightly after his episode with the pumpkin juice.

Hermione gave a soft sigh and looked at him.

"Y'know..-" Harry paused to give another cough as Ron slapped him on the back. "I think I preferred Oliver Wood to Angelina, she's worse than he is!" he finished and stood up. "I'd better get going or she'll throw a fit. I'll see you later."

Hermione nodded as Harry left.

"Has he told you what he's going to Dumbledore for?" Ron asked.

"Nope." Hermione spoke as she stood

Ron nodded and stood also, walking with her back to the common room.

Once in the common room, Hermione looked to Ron. "I'll be back in a minute." she said, leaving him to go to her dorm.

Ron shrugged and looked over at Seamus who was hunched over a game of wizard's chess, his opponent being a fourth year.

"Ron, do you want a game after this?" the Irishman asked, looking up at his red headed dorm mate for a brief moment.

"Sure." Ron nodded with a grin. "Just be prepared when I beat you mate. I'm the champion in this room." he added confidently, sitting in an armchair as Hermione came back down with a book. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he saw her curl up on the sofa and propped the book open on her knees, and started to read.

Crookshanks took the opportunity to spot something that wasn't there hovering above the chessboard as the fourth year was about to make his move. The half kneazle hunched up and sprang into a pounce, landing on the board and knocking the pieces over, an action that was met with swearing, groans and a laughing Ron.

"Hermione, for once I love your cat!"

"Crookshanks!" Hermione gasped, placing he book on the arm of the chair and moved swiftly to pick up her cat.

"You keep that thing under control Granger! I nearly had him then!"

"Don't shout at her it's not her fault!" Seamus glared.

"No it's her bloody cat!" he fourth year male grunted and stormed out of the common room.

Ron, who was still recovering from his laughing fit, moved to set up the chessboard for a new game. "C'mon mate."

Hermione smiled as she watched the two of them settle into a game, keeping Crookshanks firmly at her side, her book back into her lap.

Harry, meanwhile, was growing tired of having Angelina barking orders at him as though he were some disobedient dog whom she'd had enough of. By the end of his practice he was glad it was just an hour and a half rather than the full three hours. He dismounted his broom, threw it in the broom cupboard and ran for the changing rooms to change back into his robes.

He quickly made his way up to Dumbledore's office at break neck speed, breathlessly saying the password to the gargoyle to make it jump aside and he leapt on to the platform that took him up to the headmaster's door, just in time to see it open and the man himself peer down at him through his half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, just in time, Harry. Now if you could follow Professor Snape down to his office?"

Harry groaned, leaning against the wall, still trying to regain his breathing.

"Come along, Potter." Snape said coldly as he stepped out and they both made their way down the stone steps, and down to the dungeons.

"Sit." Snape ordered once in his office, Harry walked over to the chair by the wall and he collapsed into it.

"It appears that there is a connection between the Dark Lord's mind and your own. Whether he is as yet aware of this connection is for the moment unclear. Pray that he remains ignorant." Snape said, pulling out his wand.

"You mean that... if he knows about it then he'll be able to read my mind?" Harry spoke. He'd already gone through a brief talk with Dumbledore, but this, right now, with Snape, seemed to bring it home with such clarity that it scared him.

"Read it... Control it... Unhinge it." Snape spoke, turning to face the boy who was growing more scared by the second, he could practically taste it. Oh how he loved watching the boy with James Potter's face squirming in his chair, it was, to him, a little release of the pent up hatred he had towards the boy's father, forgetting for a moment that the boy looked up at him with fear through Lily's eyes. "In the past, it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness." he spoke, advancing on him. "Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only when he finally had them practically begging for death, would he finally kill them."

Harry just stared, open mouthed.

"Used properly, the power of Occlumency will help shield you from access or influence. In these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your mind, you will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself."

Harry, unsure of what to do with himself, just held on to the arms of the chair.

Snape glared at the boy, thoroughly enjoying inflicting the utmost fear into him. "Legillimens!"

Harry screwed his eyes shut as Snape was able to get into his mind, look through his memories as though they were an open book, and he was powerless to stop him.

"Concentrate, Potter. Focus!"

Harry struggled to gain control over his mind, and slumped forrward in his chair when Snape finally let him go.

"You must get better at this Potter. The Dark Lord will strike soon enough." Snape told him. "Leave."

Harry breathed a ragged sigh of relief, stumbling to his feet and quickly ran out of the office, out of the dungeons.

A/N: I may have just switched a couple of scenes around... oops... And you may have noticed I used the direct quotes from the movie. So.. yeah they're not mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**You Are Not Alone**

**chapter 4**

Hermione was waiting in the common room when Harry came back later that evening. "Harry?" She asked, closing the book she was reading.

"What are you doing down here?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to wait for you."

"Why?"

"I don't trust Snape."

Harry smiled softly and sat beside her as she put the book on the arm of the sofa.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

Harry sighed softly, not really wanting to. "It's just mentally draining..."

Hermione held his hand gently, not speaking. She just waited patiently for him to continue.

Harry looked at their hands and smiled slightly. "It just... Snape keeps telling me to control my mind, stop letting things get to me."

She listened but as he spoke, she grew more confused. Why was Snape of all people giving him advice on what to do?

"Anyway I have another lesson next week... same time." Harry shrugged, looking at her. "Hopefully it gets easier."

Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, his skin turning pink where she had touched him. "You'll be fine. I think you should talk to Sirius too. Get him to come through the floo one of the nights. He can help us with the defence classes too, help us know how to convince the non-believers."

Harry nodded but remained silent. His eyes turned on the flickering orange-red hues of the fire.

Hermione sighed softly, knowing he probably wasn't going to bother Sirius, risk him getting caught. But she did have a letter to send home... Maybe she could send one to Sirius also? "Harry I have a letter to send to my parents, would it be alright if I used Hedwig tomorrow?"

"Course." He turned his head and smiled at her. "You know you don't have to ask."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. I know, but I just wanted to check anyway." She leaned against him, her hand meeting his absently.

Harry said nothing as her hand met his, instead he interlocked their fingers, content just to enjoy her company.

Hermione wanted to find out what exactly his lessons entailed, but she didn't want to pressure him into giving an answer. "Harry can I ask you something?"

"Mhm?"

"Why was Snape telling you all that stuff?"

"Because he reckons Voldemort will be able to use whatever link I have with him. If I can control my emotions, try not to let him in so easily, it will be difficult for him to use things against me. Things or people." Harry shrugged.

"But it's... it's Snape!"

Harry let out a tiny incredulous laugh. "I know... i know it's... odd. He hates me so why would he help me, right?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well it's only been one lesson, You can hardly be expected to get it right first time."

"I bet you could."

"Hardly! Harry that's really advanced stuff!"

"Yeah something you will have more than likely read up on and studied every possible outcome and every possible way of doing it." Harry smiled at her, causing her to blush modestly.

"Stop it."

"It's true though!"

"Well... maybe." she smiled.

Harry smiled again and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and pulled her into a hug. "I'll just have to practice won't I."

"Yes. You will." she nodded, hugging back. "Anyway, I'd better get to bed."

Harry nodded, letting her go and he stood up. "Me too. Come on." He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up. "After you."

Hermione smiled. "If I didn't know you better, I'd think you only said that just so you could stare at me."

"Hermione, I've had plenty of opportunity before now to look at you from behind, and I must say your face is much more appealing than your rear." he smirked.

"Oh!" she scoffed and elbowed him, laughing, her cheeks turning pink again and she walked toward the stairs leading to the dorms, Harry following her. The pair hugged and went their separate ways to their dorms for the night.

Later on that night, Harry thrashed around in his bed, in the grips of another nightmare. It was an attack on Arthur Weasley in the Ministry of Magic. Harry threw himself awake, breathless and in a cold sweat, looking around to see Ron looking at him confused.

"You alright mate?"

"We have to see Dumbledore..." Harry said breathlessly.

"What? Why?"

"Your dad's been attacked..."

Ron jumped up to allow Harry to scramble out of bed, and both boys silently ran out of the boys dorm, out of the common room where they ran straight into Professor McGonagall.

Minerva, about ready to scold her lions for being out of bed at such hour, took one look at Harry, a picture of absolute fear. "Oh, my boy, what happened?"

"N-no time professor... I think Mr Weasley's been attacked... at the Ministry." Harry stammered.

Minerva helped Ron walk Harry to Dumbledore's office, and then se summoned the rest of the Weasley siblings before Harry could tell everybody about his dream.

Harry struggled to answer the Headmaster's questions, but when he refused to acknowledge him to talk to the portraits, Harry grew agitated quickly. "Look at me!"

Dumbledore was stunned into silence, watching as Harry's face flickered ever so slightly between anger and fear.

"What's happening to me?" Harry asked in a pleading tone.

Snape chose that moment to arrive into the office. "You wished to see me, headmaster?"

"Severus. Mr Potter needs another lesson. Tonight. It must not wait until morning."

Snape nodded, gripping Harry by the arm and dragged him back down the steps, all the way back down to his office for a late night Occlumency lesson.

A/N: Please don't kill me? I got them mixed up! D: Anyhow... enjoy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Normally I like to reply to reviews in a PM, offer explanations for things they may be confused on, answer any queries hell even give people a heads up as to what's to come. But I will say this once. It says in my summary that the characters may be out of character. So leaving a long review detailing "how wrong you think I am" and demanding I should make it AU and that Harry has no feelings for Hermione at all...Honey all Harmony and non-canon fics are AU. Heck even some canon I've read. And don't even get me started on Next Gen or Marauder era. The fact that I am willing to save Sirius makes this an AU fic. If you don't like what I write, simply don't read it. There has been a handful of times I have read a fic and given CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM and offered to be a beta because their grammar isn't right or it doesn't quite make sense. I can say with confidence my earlier stories are diabolical and I cringe reading them, but you get better with time.**

Now enough of my ranting, let's get on with it

**You Are Not Alone**

**chapter 5**

Hermione was woken in the early hours by Ginny, she had been told Mr Weasley was attacked, and since then had not been able to get to sleep. She waited in the Gryffindor Common Room in her pyjamas and scarlet dressing gown, waiting for news on Mr Weasley, the man who she looked up to, the man who frequently asked her about Muggles and their way of life. Did he make it to hospital in time? Was he alright? What happened?

She stared into an empty space in front of her, she hadn't realised how long she had sat there until she felt someone sit next to her. She looked around and gave a small smile at Neville. "Hey Neville..."

"Hey... what's wrong?" Neville asked.

She looked at him. Did he know? Had the boys been woken up as she had?

"Hermione?"

She sighed softly. Well he would know soon enough... "Mr Weasley's been attacked..."

Neville looked panic stricken. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know..." she admitted and looked up as the portrait door opened, and a very drained looking Harry stumbled through. "Harry!" She jumped up and ran to him. "Harry what happened?"

"Hermione please just leave me alone." He mumbled, trying to gently push past her. "Please Hermione!" He said insistently when she refused to move.

"Harry... what happened?"

"Can I talk when I've had a rest? Snape's really drained me..."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, stepping aside so Harry could go back up to bed.

The portrait door opened once more to reveal Professor McGonagall. "Where is Mr Potter?"

"He's just gone up to bed professor..." Hermione spoke. "Is there any news?"

"Mr Weasley arrived at St Mungo's just in time. He should be fine." McGonagall answered and her two young lions visibly relaxed. In one of those rare moments, she wanted to hug them and tell them it was going to be okay, but she didn't. She had to keep up her reputation as the stern Deputy Headmistress afterall. "You two must get some rest while you can. Don't think this will excuse you from lessons." She turned on her heel and left with a smile as she left a blushing Neville and a spluttering Hermione behind her.

Hermione sat back into the sofa. "I suppose I should get a couple more hours of sleep..." she said softly, a statement punctuated by a yawn.

Neville nodded. "Me too." He said and stood up. "See you in a couple of hours."

"Yeah..." she raised her hand in a half wave as Neville left for his bed. She walked up to the Girls' Dorms quite soon after, collapsing back into her bed for the last few hours of the night.

Three hours later Hermione was woken up once more by her alarm, and the girls getting up to get ready.

"Blimey Hermione you look knackered!" Parvati gasped as she saw her other dorm mate get up and start getting dressed herself.

"Thanks... couldn't sleep." Hermione mumbled, and left the dorm with the girls when they were all ready.

Once in the common room Hermione looked around for Harry, but found no sign of him. She spotted Colin as he walked past her from the boys' dormitory. "Colin have you seen Harry?"

"I think he went down to breakfast early. He left before everyone else did." Colin answered, looking at her and then frowned as though in thought.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she walked with him out of the common room and down the stairs.

"I was just thinkong... we're supposed to be learning Defence Against the Dark Arts... we're not learning how to defend ourselves... what if something like what happened to the Weasleys happened again? But worse?"

"Colin, look at me." Hermione looked at the boy, waiting for him to look at her before she carried on. "The Weasleys are okay. I spoke to Professor McGonagall last night. And I'm going to need your help."

"Sure what is it?" Colin asked, his panic slowly leaving him at Hermione's words.

"Hogsmeade weekend's in another couple of weeks and I want to hold a meeting about setting up a practical study group. Think you could spread the word to people that might be interested?"

Colin nodded enthusiastically. "Sure I can do that." He grinned.

"Just one thing though. Make sure if Umbridge asks, it's just a regular study group. If she finds out it's a practical we're all in for it. And I've seen the end result of her detentions." She shuddered.

Colin looked up at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Something terrible. So just be careful. Please." Hermione said softly.

Colin nodded as they entered the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor Table, he walking over to his brother and Hermione walked down the table to Harry, who was picking at his breakfast.

"Harry?" She spoke softly, sitting opposite.

"Hermione... it was my fault..."

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare say that." Hermione said firmly, helping herself to some toast.

"But..-"

"But nothing Harry Potter." Hermione cut him off and put her hand on top of his. "Please Harry... please see that you saved his life..."

Harry looked at her and sighed softly, nodding. "Fine..."

"Please."

"I said fine...now eat."

"Only if you do too."

Harry nodded and moved his hand from hers.

Hermione sighed softly and ate her toast, being careful not to look at Harry as he forced a few more mouthfuls.

It wasn't long before the post owls started filling the Great Hall, and a large tawny owl landed in front of Harry and Hermione, and it was Hermione who untied the envelope, reading Harry's name in Ron's writing, she passed it over just as another owl landed in front of her with the Daily Prophet.

"Ron says his dad's doing fine... says his dad wants to thank me for... for seeing it happen and getting someone to him in time..." Harry said once he read the letter. "They'll be back after the weekend."

"I told you everything would be fine." Hermione gave him a small smile and went back to her paper.

Harry shrugged, still not convinced. "Not everything."

"Harry stop!" Hermione snapped. "If you are that concerned we can ask to go and see him later. What about Snape's lessons?"

"They're only happening once a week... I think if I need to get better at it I need to keep doing it."

Hermione looked at him. "I have an idea." She said and stood up. "Come on."

"What?" Harry stood and followed her out of the great hall.

"I'll help you. All we need is to find the right books, do the right research and put it into practise. Now come on."

Harry shut up immediately and nodded, remaining quiet until they had reached the library, thankful it was a Saturday, and that they had the time to go through the basics properly.

"All I'll do is get the books and we'll go to an empty classroom. That way then we have the privacy to do this." Hermione said and walked off to look for what she wanted, leaving Harry to wander through the library.

After half an hour searching, Hermione carried a pile of books toward the desk where Madame Pince was seated so that she could check the books out, and then she looked around at Harry. "Coming?"

"Uh... yeah." He nodded and walked over to her. "Want me to take them?"

"No I'll be fine, thank you." She smiled, carrying the heavy pile out of the library.

The pair didn't stop until they reached a secluded, empty classroom somewhere along the fourth floor, and Harry opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She gave him another smile and put the books on the first table she saw, sitting down and took the first one from the pile, opening it to read, Harry took his seat next to her, waiting patiently for her.

A/N: for the slight confusion, an attack happened so they clearly got the days mixed up. The night of the attack was a Friday, the next day is a Saturday. I confused myself for a minute there :)


	6. Chapter 6

**You Are Not Alone**

**chapter 6  
**

"Harry come on focus!" Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "You were doing well there then you slipped."

Harry breathed heavily, looking up at his best friend with her wand pointed at him. They had been at Occlumency training for most of the morning, and he was slowly starting to get a hold of it. He was able to hold her off a few seconds longer each time. He considered telling her she may have been soft on him, but the determined look in her eyes stopped him.

"Hermione I think we should break... I need to get my strength back a bit." He said, looking at her with pleading green eyes.

"Alright." She checked her watch. "Well it's almost lunch time so we'd better go eat." She smiled. "Do you want to ask McGonagall about seeing Mr Weasley later?"

Harry nodded as he stood up, and helped her move tables and chairs back to their rightful place.

"I think if we do that in small bursts every night, you'll get control of it quicker than weekly sessions with Snape." Hermione smiled again, walking with him out of the classroom and up a flight of stairs up to the transfiguration corridor. The pair walked to Professor McGonagall's classroom and knocked on the door, entering when they heard the voice within giving permission.

"Mr Potter? Miss Granger? What brings you here on a Saturday morning?" Minerva studied her two lions over her spectacles.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could see Mr Weasley later on? Just to see if he's alright..." Harry spoke after gentle prodding from Hermione.

"I thought it might give him peace of mind to see him." Hermione added.

"Well, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley is recovering at St Mungo's, I highly doubt he'll be quite ready for visitors just yet." Minerva said carefully, and took a breath when she saw the crestfallen look on the boy's face. "I could speak with Professor Dumbledore but don't get your hopes up, he may well say no and you will have to go on verbal and written updates on Mr Weasley's condition."

Harry nodded and left the room without another word.

Hermiome stood for a moment looking apologetically at the Professor, and then also left the room.

"Harry wait!" She called after him taking off at a sprint to catch up. "Harry!" she gasped, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't, Hermione." he shrugged off her hand.

She bit her lip and looked up at him. "I'm sorry..."

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair and leaned against a wall. "No, I'm sorry..." he looked at her. "I shouldn't have snapped at you you were only trying to help."

Hermione stood in front of him. "What's the matter with you Harry? You're jumpy, irritable, angry... talk to me..."

"I don't know Hermione..." he admitted, looking at her. "You think I like being like this?"

"No of course not. But Dumbledore must have told you something, he's sending you for Occlumency lessons for goodness sake!"

"He doesn't tell me anything Hermione." He shook his head.

Hermione sighed softly and nodded. "Alright... let's go get something to eat.. "

Harry nodded and walked silently with hee to the Great Hall.

Upon seeing them Colin ran up to them. "Hermione.. I've told as many people as I can. They'll meet next weekend."

"Thanks Colin." She smiled and the three Gryffindors walked over to their table.

"Y'know they'll only want to know about Cedric." Harry grumbled.

"Well we will deal with that when we come to it." Hermione told him.

Harry rolled his eyes, piling on some sausages, mashed potatoes and vegetables.

The pair ate in silence, each alone in their thoughts.

Hermione knew Harry was worried, but she knew he was the best person for the job of teaching them defence. He had a talent with his wand and right now he was reluctant to show it, people's reactions to the previous year at the forefront.

She wanted to assure him it would be fine, but she knew he would know she was lying.

"Potter."

The duo looked up into the stern face of McGonagall..

"I have just spoken with Professor Dumbledore and he has agreed to let you both see Mr Weasley for a short time this evening. I will accompany you there."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry and Hermione spoke in unison, Harry managing a small smile.

Professor McGonagall nodded once and walked back to the staff table.

"I don't know why you insist on pandering to the boy, Minerva. He's been nothing but trouble since he set foot in this school." Snape snarled.

"I'm not pandering to him Severus, I'm doing him the courtesy of helping him, Merlin knows what Albus is playing at ignoring him whilst he gets flayes publically over Mr Diggory's death, the Dementors in Little Whinging, seeing the attack on Arthur." McGonagall told him. "I know Albus said to be careful with Potter since what happened last year. And I understand that it may be for some misguided judgement that if we separate ourselves from him he may be safe. But Severus the boy is suffering and it is my duty as head of house to help him."

Snape rolled his eyes at her speech. "Be careful Minerva. You won't be able to put the fear of Merlin into your students if they know you've gone soft."

Minerva fixed him with a stern look. "Really? Is that true, Severus?"

Whatever colour was in Snape's face drained away. Instantly he was fifteen again instead of thirty-five, muttering something incoherently back to her.

Satisfied with her response, she turned her attention to her food.


End file.
